


BlurryFace

by shadouakuma



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: A new evil, not even Akko will be able to handle, an evil that'll change her life completely.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first fan fiction.

After everything that happened about two months ago, things were finally going back to normal for Akko, well as normal as being reckless witch can be; "come on Akko, pay attention to me, we only have an hour before curfew," Diana scowled, jolting Akko out of her thoughts about said girl, "ah, sorry...what were you talking about again?" Akko laughed nervously, making Diana glass at her, but her eyes quickly soften, "the purifying stone, and it's importance," Diana sighed, turning the page of the book they were using, "right! About how it can cure madness or make a dark soul pure, but it been gone since 1264...right?" Akko said, remembering some of the information from class, "good, you at least payed attention this time," Diana said proudly, actually impressed at Akko's progress; Akko's face turned pink at the praise she got from Diana, feeling her stomach flutter, "now let's continue, there is a lot more you don't know," Diana said, opening up another, which made Akko groan.


	2. 2

Akko's eye lids felt heavy, as she starts drift off to sleep, Diana's droning voice lulling her to sleep, before Akko could completely lose herself, Diana shut the book, startling Akko into wakefulness again, "it's getting late, and it's obvious your to tired to continue, so we can continue tomorrow," Diana said, letting out a soft yawn, "why are we even studying, spring break starts friday?" Akko asked, helping Diana put the books back to their proper places.

Diana gave me a warm smile, as she put the last book back, "I know, but it's still needed, the exams are coming quickly, and I just want you to be prepared, and you'll be gone Friday morning, so I won't be able to say bye, so this is fine," Diana said, walking ahead of Akko, Akko following close by, a huge smile on her face, at the thought of Diana actually missing her.

"So what are you going to do for break, and please don't say studying," Akko asked, walking Diana to her room.

"I think I'm going to start fixing up the manor, so it can look like what it use to be when my mother was still head," Diana said, smiling sadly.  
"That sounds nice Diana, I know how much your family name means to you, and I really can't wait to see it all fixed up!" Akko said, giving Diana a side hug, as they arrive to the blue dorm room.

They both said goodbye to each other, Diana getting ready for bed, and Akko walking to her dorm room.


	3. 3

As usual, Akko woke up late, bounding down the halls, ignoring the yells of the hall monitor to slow down, skidding into her class before professor Finneland could close the door, " *sign* why can't you actually get the class on time, go take a seat Ms. Kagari," Professor Finneland groaned, glaring down at a sheepish looking Akko, before going over a brief review of what's to be expected on the final exam before summer break.

Akko took a seat between Such and Lotte, groaning softly to herself, "why didn't you guys wake me up.... again?!" She whispered to the, "sorry I had to help with putting the books back in order this morning," Lotte said, smiling softly at her wide eyed friend, "Sucy?" Akko questioned her other friend, "eh, I didn't want to bother waking up after last time," Sucy replied, looking at her notebook full of different species of mushrooms, "you know I'm sorry about that," Akko grumbled under her breath, before taking out her own notebook, actually deciding to pay attention today, since it is the last day before the break.

The day flew by rather quickly than Akko expected, following her friends into the court yard, where the green team was waiting; "dude I can't believe your actually trying to study, what happened to your rebel nature!" Amanda complained, snatching my notebook out my hand, "I think it's actually good that Akko is trying harder since Diana started helping," Lotte said, taking her eyes off the newest volume of Nightfall, "gasp! So it's Ms. Perfect that's taking you away from me!" Amanda exclaimed again, taking Akko in her arms, faking tears as the group laughed at her antics, "I don't see anything wrong with that," a calm voice came behind Amanda, Diana and her team coming over, "of course you don't, as long as you have her around your finger," Amanda joked, Diana's face turning a deep shade of red.

The red, orange, and blue teams talked for almost two hours, before going their separate ways, so they can prepare for tomorrow; Akko and Diana walked into the library, greeting the librarian, "so what are we going to be doing?" asked Akko softly, "well we're only going to be looking over our review notes just for awhile, I don't want to keep you too late," Diana said, taking a seat at her favorite table, Akko sitting next to her, "I can't wait to go back to Japan, I wish you could actually see how amazing it is, I bet you'll love all the different and strange flavors of tea," Akko grinned at Diana, taking out her notebook, "tell me what's it like over there, I'm quite interested," Diana said, as Akko started going into details of her home, not studying for hours before they were both told to leave.


	4. 4

The plane ride was mentally exhausting for Akko, but she slept through most of the ride home, but woke up immediately when the plane was about to land, excited about finally being home, if only for awhile before going back.

Akko hitched a cab home, since she really didn't tell her parents about coming home, since she wanted to surprise them, but her mind was occupied by a lovely graceful witch with platinum blonde hair, and tea green highlights, she's all that Akko's been thinking about some time now, which made her jittery inside as she watched stores and skyscrapers skid by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness, but there will be more tomorrow.


	5. 5

Akko quickly jumped out the cab after paying, now facing the entrance of Sami Apartments, her heart pumping excitement through her veins, "well this is it, I can't wait to tell them all the things that happened!" She exclaimed, skipping inside, taking the elevator to floor 5.

She ran down the hall, her luggage swinging madly behind her, finally skidding to a stop at her families apartment door, knocking five times before waiting for an answer, but none came, which deeply confused her, since her parents don't work at this time, so she decided to knock again, but door swung open, startling Akko half to some what death.

There stood a woman with dark hair, red lips like blood, and gray petrifying eyes, she was completely beautiful, with her long black dress that fitted her figure tightly, but Akko wasn't taken aback by her beauty, but the way her cold gray eyes paralyzed her; the woman gave Akko a smile full of joy, as she beginned to speak, "ahh, you must be Akko, I heard so much about you!" She said gleefully, her happiness not meeting her eyes, "come on in dear, your parents will be happy to see you," she said, guiding the still petrified girl inside, and into the living room where both her parents are.

Both Mr and Mrs. Kagari spranged up at the sight of their daughter, both surprised and horrified, "Akko, what are you here, specially without much notice?" Mrs. Kagari asked, eyes darting to her daughter and the woman, "I ... I wanted to surprise Lauren ... um where is she, Lauren I mean?" Akko asked, looking around for her ten year old sister, "she's in the back dear, I bet she'll be glad to see you," the woman said, pointing at the hall that leads to the rooms.

Akko nervously walked away from the living room, glancing at the strange woman, and her parents, completely weirded out.


	6. 6

Akko stayed still in front of her little sisters door, wrapping her head around the strange encounter, but Akko quickly dismissed it, not wanting it to ruin her mood, she knocked twice, before opening the door, seeing her sister laying on her belly, while playing on her Xbox 360, "your still bad at Halo, what a shame," Akko said sarcastically, shaking her head in disapproval; Lauren paused the game, looking at her older sister with big eyes, before jumping up, and hugging Akko panda bear style, "sis! Your actually home, I thought l you'd never come back from that stupid school!" Lauren exclaimed, hugging Akko tighter, "hey! It ain't stupid, it's fucking amazing, you should see all the things I've learned and did!" Akko said proudly, remembering finally being able to fly without anyone's help.

They both let go of each other, as Akko took out her wand to show her little sister what she do successfully, first showing how she can shift to different animals, one of her most powerful spells she'd mastered, "see, I can even turn into a dinosaur... if I wanted too, which I'm not," Akko said nervously, remembering the last time she did that, her team had to share a room with complete assholes, plus having to help rebuild her teams damaged room; after showing a few more, Lauren asked her a questioned that almost gave her a heart attack or at least some type of heart problem, "What? I don't understand what your talking about," Akko said, hoping her sister would drop it, "you know, when you were saving the world and all, it looked like you fancy the Caveendish girl, are ... you know ...dating? If you are, I completely support you, I always knew you were gay," Lauren said, a smirk on her face, "first of all, her name is Diana Cavendish, not Caveendish, second, we're not even together, third, even if I was a lesbian, she will never be interested in me, and finally fourth, I'm not sure if I am a lesbian, but I do know that I definitely like her," Akko signed, sitting on the edge of Lauren's bed, but before my sister could reply, the door swunged open, startling both of the girls.

Their father walked in with a grim look, not looking at any in the eyes, "Akko, sweety, we need to ... talk to you, so Lauren, please stay in your room and don't easedrop," he said, before leaving the stunned girls in silence, Lauren completely confused, and Akko feeling waves of dread and anxiety, not understanding why just yet.


	7. 7

Akko left her little sisters room, walking nervously into the living room, the strange women still there in all her creepy glory, a small pleased smile on her face, "I didn't get to introduce myself, my name is Bo, and I cant wait to get to know you better," she said, as two men in mask shows up.

 

-

 

Diana was completely tired when she finally arrived at the Cavendish Estate, immediately crashing onto her bed, her eyes heavy, but her mind buzzing, her thought occupied by a certain reckless witch, "I hope she arrived home safetky ," Diana whispered to herself, starring at her plain ceiling, trying to calm her mind, but having no such luck, 'maybe I should ask Professor Chariot to tell Croix to make a device for communications, so witches won't have a hard time contacting each other' she thought, making a mental note to ask the professor after the break is over, before willing her closed, her lost thought was about Akko as she fell asleep.


	8. 8

Diana was up around five in the morning, so she could feed and take care of her German Shepard she had since she was seven, making sure to tell the maid she’ll handle it, getting herself dress for she can ride her horse after feeding Marvel.

 

Marvel was very happy to see his owner, peeing himself in excitement, to Diana’s disgust, as he jumped up and down, demanding attention, which he got after Diana put food and water in his bowels, rubbing his stretch out his belly, “you need a serious bath later,” Diana said softly, smiling sweetly at her playful pup, even though she wanted to gag at his stench; she went into the stable’s, seeing five fine bred horses, automatically going to the dark brown horse, that instantly rubbed her chin against Diana’s stretch out hand, as she started to brush her main, smiling at the rumble of satisfaction coursing through her, “lets go for a ride girl,” she whispered, opening the steeds gate.


	9. 9

Akko’s first thought was to get out of here, to get her away from this woman and her friends, but she didn’t get far, the two men seized her, putting a ball of cloth in her mouth, as she continued to struggle against them, wishing she was able to use her wand, but of course fate has other plans.

Bo cooed, like she’s looking at cute puppy tripping over itself, “aw don’t struggle Akko, we’re not going to kill you just yet, and you can thank your parents for what's going to befall you,” she laughed, running her fingers through Akko’s hair, as Akko shakes in anger, “it's time to go! Thank you for your … cooperation Mr and Mrs. Kagari, it's been lovely,” Bo said, stepping out of the apartment, her two henchmen following behind, Akko on one of their shoulders.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because I felt like posting today.

Akko was truly scared, but what took the cake, was being betrayed by her parents she thought loved her, but the cold reality was pushing against fantasy, and it made Akko want to cry, to bawl her eyes out, but she kept strong, knowing this wasn’t the most scariest thing to happen to her, and she has definitely seen some really questionable shit.

They threw her into the trunk, even though that was all types of cliche, but Akko still felt hopeless, specially when they took her wand, but she was curious of what her parents did, what even caused this, and why they let it happen, they just abandoned her.


	11. 11

She didn’t know how long she’s been in here, because she was hot and can barely breathe in this damn trunk, and her hunger is NOT helping her situation, ‘I’m definitely regretting coming back home’ Akko thought, but it was unavoidable, she had missed her parents and ;little sister, she was bound to come back sooner or later.

The car stopped in a halt, forcing Akko back, her face hitting something hard, that made her nose snap; Akko was huffing in pain, tears mixing with the blood from her broken nose, she like she was suffocating, like there was no oxygen left.

The lid of the trunk popped open, letting in the needed air, “your home at last! Don’t worry, we have everything ready for you!” Bo exclaimed, ordering one of the henchmen to get me, “it looks like you broke your nose dear, Gary, take her to the infirmary and fix her up, then bring her to her new room, don’t want her to die from blood lost,” she said, walking away from Akko’s glare, stepping inside the building, that looks like one of those old insane asylums.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post a day earlier.

Having your nose be popped back was not an amazing feeling for Akko, she wanted to scream from the top of her lungs, but the ball of cloth prevented her from doing so, but that doesn't make it any less painful.

The guy named Gary finally took her to her room, which was completely bare, there wasn't even a bed, just completely empty; Gary set her on the cold hard floor, pulling the cloth out of her mouth, “you assholes will pay for this!” she growled, her anger at a boiling point, but the pain in her nose unbearable, but the guy stayed silent, undoing the binds around her body.

Once free, Akko punched the guy as hard as she can, knocking the mask off, and what she was truly the thing of horrors, so horrible it made her pass out.


	13. 13

It was the last day of spring break, and Diana was ready to get back to the academy, mostly to see Akko, and hurry up with the school year, which wasn't like the usual Diana, but she has changed, even if it was only a bit, she now enjoyed the company of people and not having to worry so much about her responsibilities, and it was mostly thanks to Akko, who forced her way into her life and heart.

“Your leaving tonight?” Daryl asked, sipping her tea, “yes, I’ll be gone by midnight,” Diana responded, sipping her tea, both of us glaring at each other, but we sooned got back to what we were doing, “well tell your japanese friend I said hello,” she said, getting up, “her name’s Akko,” Diana retorted, watching her Aunt leave the dining room, ‘I need to start packing soon’ Diana thought, taking her final sip of her tea.


	14. 14

Akko wished she’d never came to Japan, cause she wouldn't be in a cell, nose broken, a black eye, and certainly starving, but fate has cruel plans for her, and she was truly afraid, it's not like being chased by an angry dragon, she had friends, and Diana by her side, but right now she has no one, and that was terrifying.

She didn't know what Bo has planned for her, but she knew that whatever it was, she never want it to happen, ever as long she is still stuck here; she has to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to post anything.


	15. 15

She looked around the empty cell, trying to find something she can use, but there was nothing, “geez I didn't even get a bed,” she groaned, feeling even more like a caged wild animal, “I hope you like your living quarters, we made sure it was nice and clean for you,” Bo chuckled, staring intently at Akko, “tomorrow we will have playtime, so be prepared,” she continued, moving back as Akko slammed her fist against the bars in anger, “let me go, I'm not your PET!” Akko growled, not wanting to show weakness to the woman, but she only smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired.


	16. 16

Akko didn’t get a wink of sleep, she was determined to find a way out, but nothing, nothing at all, and it's most likely the next day, and SHE is back, “didn’t get any sleep I see,” Bo said, smiling at me with the look of patience, “well you didn’t give me a bed to sleep on,” Akko hissed, trying to keep her composer, but her body was way too weak from the lack of sleep, “that's your problem, but let's not waste time, we have things to do. Boys! Get her, we must start now,” Bo called, the masked men coming to her aid.

Akko ran to the other end of the cell, not wanting to be near them, remembering what they look like without their masks, “FUCK ALL OF YOU!!” she yelled, sliding between one of their legs, knocking the woman to the ground, darting down the hall.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a day late.
> 
>  
> 
> MERRY XMAS!!

She ran, adrenaline pumping in her veins, but all she saw is more cells with no lights, only the emitting from the, made her increase her pace, eyes darting back and forth for any sign of a exit, but still didn’t see any, but she wasn’t giving up, she will get out of here, she will make it.


	18. 18

Akko was confused, lost, and scared, but she kept her pace even though her legs feel like jelly, and her lungs burning, she’s not going to stop until she finds a way out of this hell hole, and in the arms of her friends at Luna Nova, definitely knowing that Diana will find a way to take out revenge for keeping her dearest friend hostage, but she knew better, she knows Diana.

But the thought of Diana was enough to fuel her fire, a new goal to live and get out of this place.

-

It took too long for Akko to find a door that didn’t lead to more cell like rooms, instead she was greeted with a steel ladder up, “I’m guessing I am underground or something … you know what, it doesn’t matter,” Akko told herself, wishing she looked around her surroundings when she first arrived here, but she pushed that thought aside, starting her decent upward.


	19. 19

The tunnel up was dark and damp, and it was kinda hard for Akko to breath, but she didn’t let that stop her, she knew she had to continue in order to live, pulling her weak body up the ladder.

And there it was, faint but noticeable, the light shining lightly in her eyes, and heart soared, using as much of her strength to push the lid open, the light increasing as she moves the lid, pushing hard against the steel plate in till the opening was big enough for her to climb out, using the soft ground to hoist her body out of the hole and onto the grass, breathing in fresh air as tears spill down her face, sobbing softly to herself.

Akko slowly got up, opening her tired eyes, the joyous smile slipping off her face, as she stared blankly at the wired fence, that was 5x her height, the warning sign of the electric fence was plastered in the middle of her view, she let out a terrified sob, and for once in her life, she truly felt unsafe.


	20. 20

She sat numbly on the grass, staring at the setting sun, an orange glow washing over her, if it's any other, she would’ve be marveled at the breathtaking sight, but it's nothing like thats, and just looking at the sight doesn’t bring any emotions out her, she was tired, beyond tired.

Her hope was dwindling rapidly, feeling useless, feeling so disgusting, she couldn’t help but think about all her supposedly happy memories with her parents, the people who were suppose to stop this from happening, to shield her and her little with their lives, but instead the people she loved abandoned her, and now her misery is turning every good memory into a distorted nightmare.

Akko couldn’t help but think, to remember, and to realize how she was only a burden, her recklessness holding her parents, her sister, her roommates, and her friends back, she only caused them so much harm, and she wished she could change her choices, but that was impossible, the damage has already been dealt.

“Ahh there you are, I see you found the playground, but thats, for later on,” Bo’s energetic voice bounced around, but Akko didn’t turn her way, “you know … I kinda feel bad for you, I would NEVER sell away my own child for things like drugs … boys get her,” she included, a bit of sincerity hidden in her tone, her lackeys sauntering over to the witch, dragging her back down.

 

-

She was back in her cell, in the far corner in a fetal position, eyes red and puffy, nose all stopped up, and no hope left in her, and she felt so ashamed at the fact she gave up so easily, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel happy, let alone hope.


	21. 21

Diana was beyond worried, at first she thought Akko’s flight got delayed, but two days have already passed and still no sign of the Japanese witch around Luna Nova, she even questioned Lotte and Sucy, but they also think she just got delayed.

 

She wants to believe that's the case, but this is Akko, she wouldn’t want to miss the exams, she knew being a witch is important to her, so Diana decided to visit Chariot, and the hopes she knows anything; she knocked on Chariots door, waiting patiently for the professor.

 

Chariot was slightly surprised to see Diana, but invited her in, asking if she wanted any tea, “no its fine, I came to ask about Akko, has she contacted you?” Diana asked, concern evident in her features, “sadly no, I’m just as worried, but if you want I can check her constellations tonight if that helps,” Chariot said sympathetically, “yes, that’ll be ok, maybe she’ll turn up tomorrow, who knows,” Diana replied, trying to at least a bit relax, “well that's all, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, taking her leave, still not shaking off the dread that keeps coming back.

 

Instead of worrying too much, Diana went to her room to study for the exams, but thoughts of Akko keeps popping up, making it slightly hard to concentrate, and after two hours of not getting enough done, she decided to turn in early, hoping that tomorrow would prove to be better.

 

-

 

What she saw horrified her, tears prickling as she continued to read the stars, feeling sick to her stomach, she quickly looked away, wiping away stray tears before rushing to the blue team's room.

 

She banged on the door, and if it was any other problem she would’ve waited, but this is something that can’t wait til morning; to her relief, Diana was the one to open the door, “professor? What’s wrong?” Diana asked, already feeling uneasy, “Akko is in serious trouble … something unimaginable,” Chariot said, her voice breaking, “c-come in,” Diana replied, opening the door for Chariot, her heart heavy.


	22. 22

“You were right … Akko … Akko is in danger, the constellation only gave me a little information, but whoever got her, wants something,” Professor Chariot said quietly, not wanting to wake up the two sleeping girls, “what does this person even want with Akko, but whatever it is, I just hope nothing bad will happen to her,” Diana stressed out, pacing back and forward, “I don’t either, but we can’t think irrational here, let's talk to Headmistress Holbrooke,” Chariot responded, placing a shaky hand on Diana’s shoulder, to give a light squeeze of reassurance, “ok … just let me put on some proper clothing on,” Diana whispered, sauntering over to her closet, grabbing her uniform, as Professor Chariot leaves the room to wait for her.

They fasted walked through the halls in complete silence, minds all occupied by the immediate danger Akko is in; Diana decided to knock, waiting impatiently for an answer, which was uncommon for her, “come on in!” the Headmistress yelled, as they both walked inside, closing the door behind them, “what's wrong?” Holbrooke asked, slightly shock to see both the young professor and the school’s prodigy in her office at this hour, “Its Akko … we think … we know she’s in danger,”Diana stated, not missing a beat, “... I was afraid that this was going to happen,” Holbrooke responded, frowning deeply, fiddling with her nimble fingers, “I got a call about a hour ago, it was Ms. Kagari’s sister, she said something bad happened to Akko, and that her parents has something to do with it. So booked a ticket here,” Holbrooke explained, looking up at her clock, “Professor Nelson will get once she’s here, and I’ll also try to reach someone to try to locate Ms. Kagari as well,” she continued, getting up from her chair, going over to a shelf of books, “both of you … please get some rest as best as you can, we’ll find her, and stop whoever took her,” she said, giving them a small smile.

-

Akko felt miserable, not even scared, but completely unhappy, even though she was strapped down to a chair, watching as Bo played around with deadly looking vials, humming an unfamiliar tune, trying to decide which one to use first, “ah, let's go with this one, this is great for our first experimentation,” said Bo, grabbing a dark purple liquid that smelt like grapes and cotton candy, the smell too overwhelming.

Bo grabbed a injection needle, filling it up, “are you ready my child?” she asked Akko, but got no reply, so Bo took that as a go ahead, sticking it into her arm, emptying the liquid into Akko’s bloodstream; it took a few seconds before anything could happen, Akko felt the rising burning heat inside of her, whimpering as the pain increased, the heat consuming her, ripping her apart, and Bo watched, not moving, or smiling, she was just watching, waiting for a sign of upcoming death, but after a minute of the girl screaming, Akko stopped,still alive, body aching, but alive, and that's all Bo wanted to see, a smile finally gracing her cherry lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: acedently posted the wrong chapter, but it's now fixed.


	23. 23

Bo was satisfied with the results, cause most of her children didn't survive the first experiment, and she couldn't call Zack Briggs her children, she loved them yes, but she didn't make them, she didn't birth them, something she wanted for years, to have a child, but she is cursed with never being born with her own eggs, she was crushed, cause as she watched others with their children, she felt hollow and numb, and some parents don't care for their children, like Akko's parents didn't, she just wanted her own offspring, even if she has to do the most disgusting thing to get their.

“Aunt Bo, she has recovered pretty well, I don’t see any lasting effects, but she does refuse to drink her liquids and eat her meals,” Briggs commented, coming into her research office, “excellent, tomorrow we'll do the second test,” Bo replied, looking through a notebook, “isn't it a bit too soon, she's still slowly recovering,” interjected Briggs, fiddling with the help of his stained button up shirt, “I know … but I'm desperate, just make sure she eats and consume her liquids,” Bo said weakly, turning around to face the whiteboard cluttered with notes and equations.

 

-

 

She felt sick, and paranoid, she didn't touch the food and water that was brought to her, she just didn't have an appetite; the guy with the slicked back hair came back, and that was better than the other guy, “Akko...you should eat, you'll need all the strength tomorrow,” he spoke, moving a chair in front of the cell, “not hungry…” Akko mumbled, glaring at her Bare feet, “...things will get better, you survived the first test, not a lot was able to...maybe I can convince Aunt Bo to let you sleep in a real room,” he said, waiting for an answer, but got none.

“What's your name?” Akko spoke up, staring at the masked man, “Briggs…” he said awkwardly, shifting slightly at the gaze, “Briggs...why are you being nice to me, why is your Aunt doing this?” questioned Akko, feeling her body jerk at the phantom pains, “I ….well...sometimes when your so desperate for something, you'll do anything to get it,” Briggs replied, turning away from the pale girl, ending any further conversations.


	24. 24

Akko was again lost in her thoughts, seeing how that's her only happy place when everything else is complete shit, she misses Luna Nova, and she fantanties about being with her friends, and her idol, with finally being able to express her feelings to Diana, and getting accepted; all these things she wished would happen instead of being a test subject for a crazy lady.

“Hello again dear...it's about time for the second test,” Bo said, interrupting Akko’s pleasant fantasies, Briggs and his brother right behind the woman; Akko didn’t try to fight, she just followed like a good girl, going right back into her mind, not noticing the odd looks being directed towards her way.

Akko was quickly strapped down, Bo taking out a orange acid looking liquid, eyeing it cautiously, “well dear, this going to be either painful or you’ll simply die in a instant, “the woman drawled out, tapping at the needle, ready to inject the new poison into the absent minded girl, who gave no protest back, as Bo slowly insert the needle into Akko’s arm, pushing the liquid all in before pulling away.

Akko jolted against the restraints, teeth clenched together in pain, the feeling nothing like the last test, it was worse, but it made Akko realize that she doesn’t want this, she didn’t want to die, so she kept her mouth shut, not allowing a single sound out, as the poison tears through her body, ripping her apart.

Bo was amazed at the sheer will power the girl was showing, the strength and hope to live, “magnificent, boys….I think I found my perfect child,” she grinned, watching Akko struggle against the poison, “but Aunt Bo...there are still more tests that haven’t been tested yet, what if she dies?” Briggs yelped, looking fidelity, “oh come on brother, if she does die, then we’ll be able to see how her dna was able to handle the other ones, and that way we can find more matches like her,” Mak grumbled out, watching the girl wither in pain, enjoying the show, “well lets hope she survives this one, I like this one, she has spirit, it might not look like it now, but it's there,” Bo replied, going over to the table that contained all the liquids, inspecting them to see if they are all still good use.

 

-

The poison slowly left her system, now only feeling an uncomfortable tingling throughout her body, “you did amazing Akko, but I won’t guarantee that the next test will be any better, but don’t worry the final step is so close,” Bo smiled warmly at Akko, feeling pride swell up inside her, “...what are you…” Akko gasped out, staring right into her eyes, “well since you’ll be one us or die, I’m going tell you,” Bo paused, before continuing, “well my child, I’m a demon, rank 4B, these vials are different things that makes a demon, and you my dear, are getting closer to becoming one,” she finished with a dreamy grin.

Akko was shocked, and even more desperate to get away from her, “I’m the reason you lost your will for awhile, all demons have special abilities to aid them,” she explained the rest, everything making more sense to the japanese witch, “your fucking crazy!” Akko yelled at the woman, glaring daggers at the woman, “you might be right my dear, but I chose this, and nothings going to change that, but now it's time to strip you,” Bo replied with a sad look in her eyes, touching Akko lightly on the forehead, sucking out the happiness, the hope, her will, everything that makes her want to fight back.

Akko’s eyes started to look devoid of emotions, almost completely empty, “I’m sorry my dear...I’ll do anything to get what I want...boys!! Come get Akko, she needs her rest, today has been truly exhausting,” Bo called out, Briggs and Mak rushing in, guiding the girl out the lab and back to her room for the rest of the night.

“I don’t want another failed attempt, its too painful,“ Bo mumbled softly to herself, taking a seat at the table, grabbing the last tests for the girl, a piece of paper, and a pencil, writing out the details of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, life can be a real bitch sometimes, so I'll try posting the last few chapters of this story.


	25. 25

Of course Akko wasn’t that great at being a witch, but she was still smart, she might’ve lost all hope and happiness, but her hatred and anger were still there, and that fueled Akko to do something, to fight back; she didn’t want to become a monster, specially a demon, she wanted to be a witch along with the people that actual care about her.

Akko walked closer to the bed they just put in yesterday, dipping her hand under the bed, grabbing a hold of the bed springs using the last of her strength to pull, a snap letting her know she made some progress, but it isn't yet broken; Akko stood up, her shirt sticking to her skin from the sweat, her breathing heavy and her mouth dry, “I really...need to start exercising again,” she bemoaned, collapsing on the floor, the concrete cooling her down.

She stayed awake for the rest of the night, slowly getting energy back and letting her hatred manifest inside, staring up at the ceiling in silence, going through all the misfortune in her mind, the pain from how she used to be bullied at Luna Nova, the betrayal of her parents selling her out, and now this, it was so easy to get pissed off, specially if you can't make yourself to combat the misery Akko usually had hurried inside, but it's relieving to let it all out, to finally ease the ache.

 

-

 

It was most likely early in the morning when Briggs and his brother arrived in front of Akko's cell door, food and new clothes in hand, “your awake I see, well here, your starting to stink,” Man sneered at the girl, “it's not the clothes, Its that fact I can't fucking shower,” Akko snapped back, not getting up from the floor, “whatever,” he grumbled, throwing the clothes on the mattress, while Briggs put the bowl down, both of the men turning and out the door.

She waited to make sure that they were gone before moving towards the bed, ignoring the food and clothes, going straight for the spring, grabbing a hold of the broken piece, “Ok let's do this,” she whispered, pulling at it, grunting and heaving as the piece starts to give in, and in one final pull it snapped apart, sending Akko flying backwards.

Akko can finally go ahead with her plan, taking the sharp piece of metal and sliced at her arm, gasping in pain as blood erupts from the wound, shakly doing the same with the other arm, laughing madly as tears ran down her face as her body shakes violently from the pain and laughter; Briggs came running towards the sound of laughter, shocked to see Akko on the ground laughing with blood all over herself, “Akko! Stop!” he yelled, grabbing the keys to the cell, swinging the door wide open.

Briggs ran over to help but Akko had other plans, “sorry, you’ve been kind to me, but this is something I have to do,” Akko growled, stabbing the sharp piece of metal into his neck and pulling out, blood gushing everywhere, as Briggs fell to the floor gasping and gurgling in pain.

She ran, ignoring how dizzy she felt, she needed to finish her plan, as she ran right down a hall of more cells, remembering the last time she ran down here, “nope...nope...nop-” she stopped in front of a door grinning with satisfaction as she made her way inside the room.


	26. 26

She went inside, locking the door behind her, taking deep breaths to calm down, waiting for the blackspots to slightly ease away before walking towards a table cluttered with paper and other things, but most of all, her wand was poking out from all the mess.

Akko grabbed her wand with both of her hands, shaking madly from the blood lost and throbbing pain, using the last of energy to send out a stress signal in hopes of her friends to locate her; she placed her wand under a cabinet, making sure it can't be seen before leaving the room, feeling slightly satisfied at her plan actually working, as she wobbles around, waiting for the bastards to find her.


	27. 27

Diana waited silently with everyone, the room filled with anxiety, that Diana wanted to yell and scream, but kept quiet, waiting for headmistress Holbrooke, who was with Akko’s little sister.

Finally Headmistress Holbrooke came in with Lillian, her usual smile not on her face, causing tension to rise, “...so,” Amanda called out, shifting around, “Miss Kagari has told me...some disturbing information, something...that changes everything,” she started off, taking another breath before continuing, “their parents couldn’t pay off a debt, and the people they owe that money too…took Akko as pay instead,” she finished explaining, looking down at her desk, feeling too disgusted to even look at her own students in the eyes.

Amanda jumped up from her chair, sending it crashing backwards in a fit of rage, “you gotta be fucking kidding me! Why! Why would they...ghaahh!” she yelled, as Jasminka puts a hand on her shoulder, only for Amanda to smack it away, “I don’t know ba-,” Professor Chariot started, but was interrupted by Professor Nelson coming in, “th-there’s a distress signal, I..I think its Kagari!” she panted, straightening up her back, with a wild look in her eyes, as everyone stared at her in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about a lwa × Naruto fanfic?


	28. 28

She was back on the chair, tightly strapped down, her sitched up arms hurting like a bitch, as she followed Bo with her eyes, slightly nervous at the next experiment, but she didn't voice her concerns, “with your recent...stunt, I decided to just give you the final vial,” Bo growled, showing me a tube filled with black goo, “wh… what is that?” Akko asked, her body shaking in fear, “oh now your worried! Ha, don't worry child, you'll either die or survive,” she answered, turning her back to Akko.

If this is her fate, then she pray it's a quick death, “it's time, I hope your happy,” Bo trembled, the needle so close to Akko's vein, that she could feel death radiating off of it, and before she could think about anything else, it was already too late.

Everything changed, like watching everything spin around, as Akko felt cold, hot, then cold, repeating and repeating, it felt horrible, like taking way too many drugs, it was painfully unbearable, and all she could do is let it consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's over, and feels really weird but good at the same time, but this won't be the true of this story, I'm definitely making a sequel, hopefully with longer chapters and more of everything I wish I included in this story.
> 
> So thank you all for reading this, I definitely learned a lot about writing fan fiction.


End file.
